smashstuff30fandomcom-20200214-history
TheOriginalHDChannel
TheOriginalHDChannel was Kenny's YouTube channel used from late 2010 until early 2014. It was the second of his two most popular channels, the other of which being Smashstuff30. This channel was also by far his most prolific, containing over 400 videos. History Kenny launched TheOriginalHDChannel on YouTube on September 11, 2009, around the same time during the "smashstuff30" period. Around the same time, Kenny had problems with so-called "video thieves", where users were reuploading his deleted content as a result of wasting long amounts of time filing copyright claims, Kenny uploaded some content during the 2010 period, but soon deleted all of his content from "smashstuff30" in 2010, and then moved to TheOriginalHDChannel. "smashstuff30" was then permanently shut down sometime around the first quarter of 2011. 2011 became the second peak year for Kenny alongside the 2009 period, as tons of new videos, many of which were destruction content, were uploaded to TheOriginalHDChannel, and there was little to no drama involving critics. However, in the following year (2012), Kenny started becoming increasingly hostile towards users of his content and he began putting grey overlay or outright cropping out most of the video out to censor his face and/or his entire body in later smashing videos. It is unknown exactly why he decided to do this, despite having no known comments mocking his appearance. Around that time, Kenny initially had 2 other channels with small amounts of his content named MostIgnoredVideos and TheOriginal4KChannel but were soon closed permanently. Later in the 2012 period, it was shown that Kenny was building an obsession with Japan. He would frequently state that he had moved to Japan, and would use less and less English in his video titles when he started to upload tons of food review videos with various Japanese snacks. Several YouTube users had speculated that Kenny moved to Japan so people would not look for him. The food review content caused people to start leaving his channel, which caused Kenny to get angry and threaten to quit uploading smashing videos entirely, as well as refusing to upload more destruction videos, due to declining viewership and subscribers. In 2013, Kenny continued uploading Japanese food review content, usually rendered in lower quality as well. He re-uploaded destruction content with clips cropped into shorter versions with him censored, but the content was soon deleted. He also produced cryptic Q&A videos with rhetorical questions that he would never follow up on, making them pointless and causing negative results. This caused Kenny to threaten to quit YouTube also due to the decline. On May 10, 2013, he deleted his content from his channel and also started randomly deleting most or all of his videos just to put them back a few days later (mainly his food review content) until eventually some time within the final quarter of 2013, he blanked out his channel for the final time, and then shut down permanently sometime in the first quarter of 2014. The channel still exists, but currently has no publicly available content and has been since left blank, apart from this message in the channel description: "No sin is worth the torment of Hell, you don't know when your time on earth will end. take the warnings seriously, don't wait until it's too late." A false rumor floated around was that Kenny committed suicide, but did not make any sense due to Kenny's religious beliefs. Kenny also tried to play off that he had passed away. This was most likely a joint effort with him making statements about moving to Japan, which was done in an effort to have people leave him alone and stop trying to look for him. Rumor had the fact that Kenny returned to YouTube again as "smashstuff31", reviving the original destruction content that he had originally did. On May 15, 2019, it was confirmed in a video that Kenny returned to YouTube as the said channel name. Videos 2010 * smash Sony XEL-1 OLED Tv 2011 * 2 pool flotation device explosion * 3 pool flotation device explosion 'loud' * 3 talking Elmos VS lawnmower * 4 pool flotation device explosion 'loud' * 11 vintage Nintendo controllers vs mower * a load more junk to destroy and recycle * a total waste of your time, maybe.... * angry person destroying room 'audio only' * Arvin electric heater under water test failed * attempted repair of Lakewood high velocity fan * Barney and a boombox in the dryer * Barney gets beat up in the dryer * battery fight * beating on a Sony Tv with bad picture tube * big pile of VHS tapes * birds in the trees * Black & Decker electric grass trimmer * Blaupunkt cassette player radio smash * blizzard * blow up JVC subwoofer speaker explosion * blow up RCA subwoofer booming bass speakers * blow up Sony Tv speakers * blow up speakers * blowing 6 speakers at once * burning Barney * Canon printer fight * channel update * cheap paper shredder jam * Clarion radio cassette player smash * cleaning a penny with soy sauce * cleaning a penny with toilet bowl cleaner * coffee maker accident * comment on this video and rate it * computer fight hidden hypodermic needles * cracked Sony Tv picture tube light sho * crazy vintage Kirby vacuum destruction * damage inside the dryer * Dell computer office rage * Dell computer office rage 2 * Dell computer slow destruction while it's on * Dell computer slow destruction while it's on 2 * Dell monitor screen saver * destroy all the See 'n Say toys * destroy talking Elmo phone * determining the cause of the nothing * Dyson * Electrolux Lux 600 Aerus vacuum test * Elmo accidentally hangs himself * Elmo broke down * Elmo fell into the Maytag dryer and some vacuum cleaners * Elmo VS mower * Elmo's 1-10 See 'n Say toy * Elmo's get mowed down * eMachines computer destruction 1 * eMachines computer destruction 2 * eMachines computer destruction 3 * fancy dishes in the washing machine * fancy remote controled vacuum test * Fantom 11 amp vacuum revived and beat up some more * Fantom canister vacuum abuse * Fantom canister vacuum clean up rocks * Fantom canister vacuum motor burn out * Fantom Cyclone XT vacuum test * Fantom Thunder 11 amp vacuum test pick up snow * Fantom Thunder 12 amp vacuum test pick up snow * Fantom Thunder vacuum cleaning broken glass * Fantom Thunder vacuum motor burn out * Fantom Thunder vacuum test big mess * Fantom Twister commercial grade motor fire * fate of the Lasko ceramic heater * Fellowes DM8C paper shredder test * final destruction video * final destruction video 2 * final destruction video 3 * fixing the RCA console Tv * fixing the vintage pink Hoover Convertible vacuum * flashing orb caught on Sony hdr-cx560v night shot camcorder * flying to the shed * frozen wasteland * Furby gets mowed down * garage investigation of nothing * GE Tv implosion * GE Tv implosion 'slow motion' * ghetto RCA console Tv & VCR * glass in washing machine * haunted bedroom * Hoover casstte player vacuum break down * Hoover casstte player vacuum burn out * Hoover Commercial Guardsman vacuum test * Hoover commercial guardsman vacuum pick up glass * Hoover commercial vacuum motor fire * Hoover Commercial vacuum smashed Nintendo pieces * Hoover Commercial vacuum test big mess * Hoover Commercial vacuum test snow blower * Hoover Commercial vacuum test snow fail * Hoover Commercial vacuum test * Hoover Commercial vacuum underwater test * Hoover Elite 1 vacuum extended hose test glass * Hoover Elite 1 vacuum test glass pile 2012 2013 * [] Category:Community Category:Accounts